


arachnids, crushes, & unusual days

by chanjpeg



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: AI!woojin, Love Alarm, M/M, Seungsung, dont tell my minsung wip that i wrote this, jisung is a lil nervous weenie boy, jus a spider boy n his lil crush, mild 2chan content, seungmin is a straightforward pupper, spiderhan, spiderman - Freeform, the world deserves more seungsung so im here to provide a shitty addition to the agenda, tom holland spiderman universe, whipped Changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanjpeg/pseuds/chanjpeg
Summary: jisung saves his crush from quite literally being crushed by a car and in the process discovers their mutual feelingsorspiderhan vs. his annoying AI
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 171





	arachnids, crushes, & unusual days

**Author's Note:**

> hi so this was a shitty au prompt i wrote months ago but oomf wanted it n im weak for cute ppl so here it is :D  
> im so sorry seungsung nation i just love my spider son a lot. 
> 
> this is a marvel x love alarm crossover ig but im too lazy to summarize what love alarm is so if u havent watched or heard of it, its a super good kdrama u should definitely watch <3 
> 
> hope u enjoy !! mwah <3

Jisung didn't normally bring his phone on patrol. He also didn't normally have the Love Alarm app turned on. But, then again, nothing about this day seemed normal.

First, he had been late for his first period class because somehow one of his web shooters found its way into his bunk bed and ended in Jisung's arm being webbed to the wall. Of course, with all his web dissolvant on the other side of the room. Then, he didn’t even catch a glimpse of the school bully or any of his lackies the entire day, when they’d usually hang around Jisung like flies every second he was alone. 

Just adding to the strange vibe of the day, Jisung’s best friend, Chan, was sick. He _never_ got sick. The two had been friends since kindergarten and Chan only ever caught small colds that were gone by the next day. Though somehow he ended up contracting the stomach flu. This sad news left Jisung and their odd, new friend Changbin alone together at lunch. The older boy usually kept to himself and only butt into conversations to make fun of the other two boys or add minimal extra information on topics. But again, not a normal day. 

As soon as the young spider sat down at their lunch table, Changbin was absolutely chatting his ear off. His familiar blank expression had been replaced with an admittedly cute, bright smile and sparkling eyes as he rattled on….about Chan. It turns out that Changbin had only donned his typical disinterested bad boy persona because he thought that’s what would make Chan fall for him (seeing as Chan’s last boyfriend was a bad boy too). This idiotic assumption made Jisung laugh so hard he fell off the lunch table bench, earning himself a few judgmental gazes from other students. 

Of course, Jisung had to bring up the topic of Love Alarm. Changbin had always refused to download the app because it was ‘stupid and a waste of phone storage’ but now, it all made sense. The older boy just didn’t want Chan to find out about his crush. 

“I actually downloaded it once, months and months ago.” He confessed, eyes suddenly sad. “I think it was a few days after I realised my crush on him. I just thought I should give it a shot so I turned it on in the cafeteria before I started sitting with you guys and, well. Of course, mine didn’t ring. He barely even knew me.” A self-pitying smile pulled at the corners of his lips. “I decided after that day that I would try and get closer to him to make him like me….if that’s even possible..” 

This left the spider boy speechless. He really thought that Changbin had just randomly chosen to start hanging out with them because they were less idiotic that the rest of their grade. It was a strange, yet admirable act. 

Thankfully, the bell signalling the start of the next class rang before Jisung could be subjected to more gushing about how Chan ‘holds all the stars in our galaxy in his eyes’ or how he ‘could probably make flowers grow just by smiling at them’. Bleh.

Jisung’s last class of the day was, thankfully, physics. Yes, the average high schooler’s response to most science subject classes isn’t normally a _grateful_ one. But as Jisung was currently studying at a college level he pretty much just used physics to relax and get any other homework done before patrol. If his crush happened to be in the same class as Jisung, that definitely had nothing to do with his excitement for such an unnecessary class (to him). 

Settling into his usual window seat right at the back, Jisung pulled out his sketchbook and started outlining a new web mechanism while he waited for class to start. A couple minutes passed before his obnoxiously sensitive ears picked up the familiar calculated footsteps of Kim Seungmin, his crush. The chestnut haired boy was about to enter the room so Jisung ducked his head back down and pretended he wasn’t waiting for him. 

Pencil in hand, Jisung kept his head down while also trying to peek up at his crush as he walked to his seat. Hoping that his long, messy fringe would cover his slightly weird gaze and help him not look like a complete creep. 

Jisung had liked Seungmin since freshman year. There wasn’t any spectacular crowning moment where their _gazes met from across the hall and he just_ fell _immediately._ Seungmin had just been a comforting constant in his life for the past couple of years. They had talked plenty of times and actually hung out after school a decent amount too. Mostly to study, but still.

Seungmin just always seemed to be around after Jisung’s bullies were through with him, even breaking up the mess a few times when it started to go a little too far. Jisung had told him not to interfere because he would rather a secret superhero deal endure the bullying of a few sad kids, than some unsuspecting innocent kid who can’t defend himself. Seungmin, of course, didn’t know that and thought Jisung was just embarrassed of the fact that he actually had bullies. There were so many things Jisung just couldn’t give a proper explanation for and that seemed to be what was keeping Seungmin from becoming closer with him. 

They were friends, to say the least.

Jisung had eventually formed a hopeless crush on Seungmin and as a product of this, decided to distance himself from the kind boy. He was less scared of the whole “superheroes can’t have love interests or close friends without them getting hurt” because Spiderman had no enemies at the moment. It was more based on the fear that Seungmin wouldn’t like him _because_ he was Spiderman.

Irrational? Yes. 

Stupid? Yes. 

Most likely incorrect and the dumbest assumption he had ever had? Jisung was afraid to know the truth. 

So he shrunk himself into the background a little more and avoided Seungmin the best he could. Turning down all attempts at inviting him over to study and even going as far as pretending he couldn’t hear the taller boy calling his name in the hallway after being thrown around by his pack of bullies. 

Jisung was smart when it came to math, science, and technical stuff that could be solved with equations and rational deduction. But people and relationships? That’s a whole other world to him. Physics class was pretty much the only time Jisung could forget about being a web-slinging superhero and pretend he was just a _normal_ stupidly smart kid with a _normal_ crush on a _normal_ boy with _normal_ kind eyes and a _normal_ puppy-like personality. 

Eventually Jisung’s _actual_ normal returned to him as school ended and he found himself swinging through the city, not really looking for anything in particular. Just enjoying the feel of the wind against his suit covered body while keeping an ear out for any disturbances. It had been a sort of slow afternoon for patrol, only a couple stolen wallets and one attempted car robbery to keep him busy. He even had enough time to snag a slice of pizza from his favourite pizzeria to keep his energy up. 

He had just finished catching his second petty convenience store thief of the night and was now playing around on his phone on a random fire escape when Jisung heard sirens and tires screeching from a few blocks away. A high speed car chase. Immediately springing into action and tucking his phone into his suit, Jisung swung towards the sounds. 

“Jisung, the red Honda Civic is quickly approaching your neighbourhood and will most likely be turning onto Lake St. in a few moments.” The crisp voice of his AI announced. “The police have issued an alert for the stolen car and the inebriated 26 year old man driving it.”

“HE’S DRUNK?!?!” Jisung screeched, a wave of panic settling under his skin at the news. His phone pinging almost constantly from his pocket, but he ignored it. “Woojin, scan the area for empty streets or dead ends I could lead him down.” The spider kid cried as he swung closer and closer towards the speeding car, now mere metres in front of him. 

“Winston Drive, left in 600 metres. Street is empty and leads onto an abandoned park.” Woojin informed him. 

At that, Jisung flung himself forward with all his force. Soaring high over the red car and making his way past the street in question before swiftly changing directions mid-swing and heading straight for the car. The man, having seen Jisung, swerved onto Winston Dr. to evade him. Knowing that the police were right behind him, Jisung slowed his pace as the car came to an abrupt stop at the end of the road. He was about to simply drop down and pull the man out of his car and call it a day when he saw a familiar head of chestnut coloured hair out of the corner of his eye. 

Then, everything was happening all too fast. 

The car revved it’s engine and sped towards the wooden fencing that surrounded the abandoned park. The same fence that the tall, brown haired boy was seconds from walking in front of. 

“ _Seungmin!”_ Jisung heard himself scream, though it somehow sounded distant. 

The boy stopped in his tracks and whipped his head towards the source of the noise. 

The car raced towards him. 

At the very last second, Jisung shot a desperate web at the taller boy and yanked him to the side. 

The car smashed through the fence, rotten wood debris flying everywhere.

Airbags sprang out and flooded the car.

Jisung caught Seungmin as he fell from the force of being pulled by his web. 

A pair of twin _ding!_ ’s. 

And a breath of silence.

  
  


Jisung slowly opened his eyes that were previously scrunched closed in fear. He was crouched over the other boy. One arm clutching him as close to his small frame as possible, while the other tucked Seungmin’s head into his shoulder protectively. A moment passed before Jisung finally let go of him and stood up. 

“U-um.. You should definitely watch where you’re going next time, huh?” He chuckled, helping the taller boy up. 

Seungmin stared wide-eyed at the hero who had just saved his life. Despite the fact that his usually perfectly styled hair was now messed up and the decently sized scrape on his left arm, Jisung thought he looked beautiful. Ethereal, even. The wild thought of him just saving his crush from being run over racing through his mind. 

“J.. Jisung?” The boy breathed out.

Every inch of Jisung’s body was suddenly on fire. Metaphorically, of course. 

“Who-sung?” He spluttered, trying to cover his tracks. “P-people usually call me Spiderman, but you can call me your saviour if you like.” A _stupid_ attempt at his usually smooth flirting. 

“Han Jisung.” Seungmin stated. All doubts of the smaller boy’s identity now seemingly gone after his lame response. 

“I..” Jisung was at a loss for words.

What the hell are you supposed to do when your high school crush figures out you’re a spandex-wearing arachnid superhero?

“I can explain?” He offered, hunching his shoulders as anxiety rose in his chest.

All he got in response was a dull look with a singular raised eyebrow. 

“I, um…” Jisung glanced back at the mass of police officers now loading the drunk man into the back of a squad car, one of them waving the hero over to them. “I have things to attend to..” 

Seungmin blinked. “Can you come over later, when you’re done for the night?” He asked, never breaking eye contact with the smaller boy.

“Come over? Uh.. Y-yeah! I could do that..” The spider boy stuttered. “I’ll um, meet you on your building’s rooftop around midnight?” 

Seungmin nodded and gave a slight wave before walking off, careful not to go near the now smashed car. 

Jisung let out a long breath and told Woojin to remind him not to go overtime on patrol that night. 

* * *

Hours later, Jisung had swung his way over to Seungmin’s building after spending a solid 10 minutes hyping himself up in a nearby alleyway. He gracefully landed on the side of the building and crawled the rest of the way up, flipping over the wall to find Seungmin leaning against a vent a couple metres away. 

“Hi.” He greeted the superhero without moving from his place.

“Hey..” Jisung replied, nervously looking anywhere but at the other boy.

“So I guess you can take your mask off if you want.” Seungmin stated.

Jisung’s eyes widened at the prospect of taking his mask off and making all of this really _real_. “Ah.. true.” His fingers fumbled at the seam between his mask and the rest of his suit before pulling it off completely and running a nervous hand through his unruly hair. 

Seungmin seemed completely unphased by this action, whereas Jisung felt so much more vulnerable and exposed. “I guess you’re wondering how I knew it was you.” Jisung nodded. “It… it was Love Alarm.”

He blinked . “Love Alarm?”

“Yeah, didn’t you hear it? When you saved me?” Seungmin had taken a step towards the smaller boy. “Yours went off.” A deep breath. “I think mine did too..”

Jisung scrambled to pull his phone out of his suit’s tight pocket. His finger nervously hovered over the Love Alarm app icon as he took a few shaky breaths.

“You can open it, it’s okay.” Seungmin prodded gently. 

Jisung glanced up from his phone to give the taller boy a slightly terrified look. 

“Is admitting our crushes really more scary than someone finding out your secret identity, Jisung?” The boy sighed.

Jisung chuckled at that. “Well, both have happened in the past few hours so..” He opened the app. 

A few agonizingly quiet seconds passed before those twin _ding!_ ’s filled the cool night’s air once again. 

Seungmin let out a shaky breath. “I like you so much, Jisung.” 

The smaller boy beamed up at the other with the light of a thousand suns. He had just opened his mouth to speak when the piercing sound of a police siren nearby interrupted his train of thought. Body immediately going into an adrenaline fueled defense state, Jisung gave Seungmin a guilty look. 

“Go.” The chestnut haired boy rolled his eyes playfully. “The world isn’t gonna save itself, Spiderboy.”

With Woojin in his ear prompting him to make their goodbye quick, as the situation nearby was rapidly going downhill. Jisung made a split second decision that he knew he’d beat himself up about after patrol. The lanky arachnid boy closed the space between him and the taller of the two and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. 

“I like you, too.” He whispered before pulling back to flash Seungmin an almost blinding grin and then flipping off the side of the building. 

This definitely wasn’t a normal day.

  
  


* * *

“So, Woojin.” Jisung began, now on his way home after sorting out one last hit and run. “Are you gonna explain to me how and why my Love Alarm app was on during patrol when I know that half my phone’s features get disabled every time I put on this suit?”

Silence.

“Woojin?” He prodded.

“I’m not sure what you’re implying, Jisung. Must have been a small glitch in my system.” Replied Woojin, with a small hint of amusement in his otherwise cool, robotic voice. 

“You’re insufferable.”


End file.
